


stargazing

by soundscape



Category: Witch's Heart (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:06:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundscape/pseuds/soundscape
Summary: Sirius stared at her innocent-looking face, utterly dumbfounded. “You don’t really believe in that nonsense, do you? That wishing on some rock is going to make everything okay?”“Everyone believes in something, Sirius,” Noel said, with a small smile. “There’s no harm in trying.”





	stargazing

Sirius was on his nightly rounds. Ashe and Wilardo were (suspiciously) in their rooms, keeping to themselves—but Claire was nowhere to be found.

He noticed the usual note on Noel’s door was gone. So he was awake, then? Good, it was about time. Approaching the door, he heard Claire giggle on the other side. Why was she in Noel’s room…? 

Sirius swung open the door.

“What are you two doing?” He demanded impatiently. “You’re being noisy.”

The two were standing by the window, gazing out into the night. The very sight made Sirius’ blood boil, though he wasn’t quite sure why.

“Ah, Sirius,” Noel started, “We’re stargazing.”

“Yeah! And Noel’s telling me all about the different constellations!” Claire exclaimed. “We’re waiting to see if a shooting star passes by.”

Sirius narrowed his eyes. Those two were just as carefree as ever, weren’t they? Despite being trapped in such a situation, with monsters roaming everywhere at night… he would never understand them.

Claire, especially. She remembered nothing of either Noel or himself. Noel had told him not to reveal anything about her past, but here they were, all buddy-buddy together. Disgusting. ~~(He ached to join them.)~~

“How childish.” He spat, turning on his heels. He didn’t need to see any more of this—he had to continue making amulets if they were going to survive their time in this mansion. 

“Wait!” Sirius was startled as a warm hand strongly gripped his arm. That girl… what did she think she was doing? “Join us, won’t you? Hey, Noel, Sirius can join in, right?”

“Of course. I don’t see why not.”

“What is this talk of _joining_ you—do you think I care about making some stupid wish?” He yanked his arm free, sneering at their smiling faces.

“It’s not stupid! It might actually come true!” Claire insisted. 

Sirius stared at her innocent-looking face, utterly dumbfounded. “You don’t really believe in that nonsense, do you? That wishing on some rock is going to make everything okay?”

“Everyone believes in something, Sirius,” Noel said, with a small smile. “There’s no harm in trying.”

“… Whatever.” With a frustrated sigh, he allowed himself to be pulled over to the window by Claire. An uncomfortable pressure settled in his chest as he took his place between Noel and the girl. Why did he feel so _sad?_

“What would you wish for, Claire? If a shooting star passed by.” Noel prompted softly. Sirius easily caught on to how _affectionate_ he seemed towards Claire… even after all this time, he still cared for her greatly. ~~(Well, of course. Sirius cared too.)~~

“Oh, me? Well! I’d want a huuuuuuuge house made of sweets! And, there would always be cakes to eat. Oh, I’d also wish for a tea bath—and a bed made of cotton candy! And I’d want an orchard, and maybe a garden too—!”

“That’s too many wishes, idiot.” Sirius interrupted with a huff. “You can only have one.”

“Ehehe… well, I’ll think of something!” Honestly, she was such an airhead. He was envious of how oblivious she really was. “How about you, Noel?”

“Ah, me?” Noel tilted his head, pondering. Sirius watched. ~~(Part of him was curious, too.)~~ “I suppose… I would wish for everyone’s happiness? Haha, but I guess that’s a little cliché, isn’t it?”

“It _is_ cliché.” He expected better from the likes of Noel. “Even if I were to go along with the idea that a shooting star could grant any one wish, do you really think something so broad and vague as ‘everyone’s happiness’ could be achieved that easily?”

“I don’t think you need a wish to achieve happiness,” Claire said with a smile. Sirius begged to differ. There was nothing in this world that could make him happy at this point—that was a known fact. If his wish could be granted, however… “I think, everyone can work on their own happiness, little by little. And we can all be happy together.”

“Yes, yes, what a _lovely_ idea,” he muttered sarcastically, wrinkling his nose.

“I quite like it,” Noel murmured. “I hope we’re all able to find our own happiness.”

“What would you wish for, Sirius?”

Sirius looked up to the stars in the night sky wistfully. If a shooting star did fly by, he had no doubts on what he would wish for.

_(A scene played out in his mind—it was fictive, but he yearned for it. Patricia, Claire, and himself were scattered about the backyard, playing hide and seek. Lady Dorothy stood by the door to the mansion, watching. All was well.)_

“That’s none of your business.”


End file.
